


feelings

by yestoday



Series: listen carefully (college au) [1]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: I don't have a gift just a dream, I don't know what this was, I'm not kidding, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, and decided to make more weiyoul, kinda ooc sorry not sorry, platonic!shinsun, side!gyuto, side!woohoo, so I finally got an account, we need more weiyoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seon Yein just wants to get through senior year intact with his education degree. He certainly does not want to deal with feelings, especially when they involve Lee Sungjun, the clingiest drunk on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> this got really bad, but I told myself to just finish it and post it. now I'm kind of regretting that decision.

The first time Seon Yein saw Lee Sungjun was at a party.

 

The party was thrown in honour of somebody’s birthday, and it involved all the typical college party gimmicks: loud thumping music; an abundance of alcohol; kids getting high off unidentifiable substances in the corner; dancing which looked more like dry-humping in plain view of half the senior year.

 

You know, the usual.

 

Yein had been dragged to the party against his will, of course. He would much rather be at home, curled up on the couch with a fluffy blanket watching _Game of Thrones_. But one of his good friends, Wooseok, had convinced him to accompany him to the party to act as a ‘wingman’ (which, let’s be real, just meant keeping a lookout for Kim Jinwook so that Wooseok could get wasted and _then_ laid).

 

Well, Wooseok had disappeared an hour into the party, leaving Yein to sulk in a corner (a different corner from the one where people were getting high) and question all his life choices while glancing at the clock every few minutes. Honestly, he would just leave already, but they’d taken Wooseok’s car over to the party and Yein didn’t have the keys.

 

Oh, how he regrets.

 

He’s just in the middle of contemplating whether he could successfully hijack Wooseok’s car without alerting any of the relevant authorities, when someone bumps into his back and sends him sprawling across the floor.

 

“Hey!” Yein protests, rubbing his elbow where he hit it against the carpet. Friction burn. He hates carpets.

 

Yein looks up at his attacker—okay, maybe not _attacker_ , whatever—with the intent of chewing them out. But instead, he sees a flash of black hair before two arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him till his head is flush against someone’s (really hard) chest.

 

“Hey!” Yein squeaks from his very awkward position. Weakly, he tries shoving at the person to no avail. He’s still being hugged by what seems like the largest, longest koala bear on earth. “Get off me!” he implores, and the person just hugs him tighter.

 

“Sungjun!”

 

A voice calls behind Yein. The person hugging him makes a soft noise of acknowledgement.

 

A sigh. “What are you doing?”

 

Yein feels two more hands reaching to pry him and the person apart, but Sungjun whines and refuses to let go.

 

“No! I wanna keep him. He’s so cute, Jinnie!”

 

Yein feels his face flush, even though it’s still being pressed against the other guy’s chest.

 

“You know he could sue you for assault, right?” the third person—Jinnie?—sounds like he’s been through a lot already. Yein pities him.

 

“He won’t!” Sungjun sounds like he’s pouting. _Wow, that’s adorable._

 

Yein immediately wants to slap the thought out of his head.

 

“I might,” he offers, voice muffled by the fabric of Sungjun’s shirt.

 

The arms around his waist tighten for a millisecond, then release him. Yein stumbles back, feeling his back hit the edge of a table.

 

The first thing he sees is a white-haired guy with dark roots showing, and he recognizes him immediately. It’s Wooseok’s Jinwook, which no doubt means Wooseok is still somewhere around here.

 

The next thing Yein sees is Sungjun, who seems to be an eight-foot tall beansprout with a mop of black hair. _He’s kinda hot,_ Yein thought distractedly. Sungjun is grinning even though Jinwook is shaking his head disapprovingly.

 

“How much did you drink? Again?”

 

Sungjun giggles, and Yein tries not to think how weird it is that such a sound could come out of a giant like him.

 

“Just a couple… of a couple… of a couple of beers,” Sungjun holds up nine fingers triumphantly. Sighing wearily, Jinwook forces one finger down, making the number eight.

 

“Come on. We’re getting you home, you’ve got a new class at 9AM tomorrow.”

 

Sungjun pouts, which again does not seem to befit a guy of his stature. “Class? Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, now get a move on before I—”

 

Jinwook is interrupted by a familiar redhead sidling out of the crowd and up to him, smoothly pressing a kiss on his lips. Yein can tell that Wooseok is too drunk to even think about going home.

 

“Seok,” Jinwook pulls away from Wooseok after a few minutes, albeit reluctantly. “I can’t, I have to get Sungjun home.”

 

Wooseok spares a glance at the other two, before catching Yein’s eyes. He grins. “Mm. Don’t have to. Yeinnie will do it.”

 

“What?” three voices chorus in return. Yein is in disbelief, Sungjun is elated, and Jinwook sounds like he’s trying to hide his relief.

 

“He will?” Sungjun is smiling, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. “He’s cute!” Sungjun repeats.

 

“I will?” Yein sputters in betrayal.

 

“Thank you!” Jinwook slips his hand into Wooseok’s back pocket—causing the redhead to smirk and lean up to whisper something in his ear that makes his ears go red—then tosses the keys to Wooseok’s car over to Yein. “Take Seok’s car. I’ve got him.”

 

He rattles off Sungjun’s address, and before Yein can even comprehend what the fuck the universe just threw at him, Jinwook and Wooseok are gone.

 

Sungjun laughs and hugs Yein again.

 

He knew he should’ve just stayed home and watched Joffrey Baratheon die.

 

* * *

 

The ride to Sungjun’s apartment is full of Sungjun refusing to let go of Yein’s arm, causing the brunette to scold him about the importance of road safety, and also Sungjun screaming every time they turned the corner, convinced something was waiting for them around the bend.

 

Yein just wants to know how drunk Sungjun has so many mood swings.

 

 _At least he’s not a horny drunk,_ Yein thinks privately, then wonders if he really feels that way. He parks the car and gets out, slamming the door particularly loudly to overpower the thoughts in his head.

 

He helps Sungjun up a flight of stairs and leads him to the apartment at the very end of the hallway.

 

“Keys, Sungjun,” Yein clears his throat awkwardly. Sungjun pulls away and peers at him.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Yein sighs. He needs to get some sleep. His first class is at 9AM the next day.

 

“Just give me your keys.”

 

“What? No! I’m not letting some random stranger into my house! Jinwook-hyung would kill me,” Sungjun rambles, sounding only a little defensive.

 

“I’m not a random stranger,” Yein thinks on the spot. “I’m your boyfriend. Now give me your keys.”

 

“My boyfriend?” Sungjun peers even more at him. “Wow. You’re really cute. What did I do to land you?”

 

Yein sighs, although he just knows he’s blushing again. “Just open the door, Sungjun.”

 

“Mm. Fine.” Sungjun grabs his keys out of his pocket and takes several tries to fit it into the lock.

 

He pauses mid-turn and twists to look at Yein again. “Are we going to have sex?”

 

“W-what? No! Just—just open the door already!” Yein commands, trying to fight the urge to turn tail and run. He at least has to make sure Sungjun gets into the house properly, lest he risk facing the wrath of Wooseok if Sungjun gets into trouble.

 

The door finally opens and Sungjun steps over the threshold. Yein doesn’t follow him.

 

Sungjun looks at him. “Not coming in?”

 

Yein shakes his head.

 

Sungjun frowns. “No goodbye kiss?”

 

Yein wants to die.

 

“Goodnight, Sungjun.”

 

“Wait! Why don’t I get a kiss? You’re too cute not to get a kiss from.”

 

Yein glances over his shoulder, and Sungjun is pouting again. Damn it.

 

Figuring his night couldn’t get any worse, he stood on his tip toes and pressed a light kiss to Sungjun’s cheek.

 

“There. Now goodnight, Sungjun.”

 

“Goodnight, Yeinnie.” Sungjun is smiling blissfully as he closes the door. Even as Yein turns to leave, he hears a muffled ‘Yes!’ from behind the door.

 

Shaking his head in bemusement, Yein walks back to Wooseok’s car.

 

* * *

 

 

Yein feels like death the next day. Even though he isn’t suffering from a hangover, thank Merlin, he’s still tired from getting only three hours of sleep. He hasn’t had his morning coffee yet, but he’s already dragging himself into Lecture Hall 5 for his philosophy lecture.

 

He vows to murder whoever told him to take philosophy as an elective.

 

Yein slumps down in a seat near the back, hoping to catch up on some sleep during the two-hour lecture. The last thing he wants right now is to be bothered, so when somebody slides into the seat next to his, Yein is ready to bite his head off.

 

Yein always sits alone, unless Wooseok or Hwanhee or Minsoo is in the same class. It’s just a fact. It’s not that he’s snobby or exclusive; he’s just uncomfortable with new people.

 

But when he turns his head to the side, all he can think of is: _koala bear_.

 

Sungjun’s new class at 9AM was, apparently, Yein’s philosophy lecture.

 

“Sorry,” Sungjun mutters, not even glancing at Yein. “All the other seats are taken.”

 

“No problem,” Yein replies a little stiffly. Did Sungjun remember what happened the night before and was just faking not knowing him? Or did he really forget?

 

“What’s your name?” Yein ventures carefully.

 

“Lee Sungjun,” Sungjun answers after a pause. “Yours?”

 

He didn’t remember. Yein feels a weight lift off his shoulders.

 

“Seon Yein. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.”

 

The rest of the lecture passes in silence.

 

When class is over, Yein packs up and finds himself walking out of the lecture hall next to Sungjun—still in silence.

 

“Yeinnie!”

 

Too late, he remembers that he was supposed to meet Wooseok for brunch. The redhead didn’t even come home the night before.

 

Wooseok easily moves through the crowd till he gets to Yein. “Hey, Yeinnie, I was thinking we could go to…”

 

His voice trails off as he notices Sungjun also standing there.

 

“Oh. Hey Sungjun.” Wooseok waves.

 

“Hi, Wooseok,” Sungjun smiles, but it’s not the same gummy smile Yein remembers from the party. And judging by the way Wooseok is glancing between Yein and Sungjun, Wooseok remembers the party too.

 

“So, you two know each other?” Sungjun questions.

 

“Yeah, me and Yeinnie are roommates.” Wooseok explains. He glances at Yein, “Jinwook and Sungjun live together too.”

 

“Yeah, and more often than not I see a lot more of Wooseok than I intend to,” Sungjun’s tone is light and teasing, and Wooseok glares playfully.

 

“Jerk. Come on Yein, don’t be seduced by him,” Wooseok pulls on Yein’s arm, and he blindly follows. “See you around, Sungjun!”

 

Sungjun calls a goodbye in return, and Wooseok half-drags Yein away from Lecture Hall 5.

 

“Isn’t that a perfect coincidence?” Wooseok snickers when Yein tells him about the events that transpires in the last 24 hours.

 

“I can’t believe you threw me under the bus just so you could go and fuck Jinwook,” Yein grumbles. “Where did you two even go last night?”

 

Wooseok smiles mysteriously. “Places.” He winks, making Yein gag, and then continues, “So anyway. You and Sungjun look good together. It must be fate.”

 

Yein nearly chokes on his scrambled eggs. “Fate? No, I don’t think so. He’s just a clingy drunk who sits next to me in philosophy.”

 

“Hey, that’s a heck of a lot more information about him that you know than I do about Minsoo-hyung’s cat,” Wooseok says casually.

 

“For the last time, Minsoo-hyung doesn’t even have a cat!” Yein sighs, exasperated.

 

“I swear I heard it meowing!”

 

In the ensuing argument about whether or not Minsoo has a cat, neither of them mention Sungjun again.

 

* * *

 

_“Hey Yein, do you have a pencil?”_

_Yein nods, completely engrossed in the lecture. “I have a pencil.”_

_“Can I borrow that pencil?” Sungjun sounds a little confused._

_Yein doesn’t even stop writing. “No, I need it.”_

_“But you’re writing in pen now,” Sungjun points out._

_Yein looks at his hand. He is indeed holding a blue-ink gel pen. “Okay, but I might need my pencil later.”_

_“Yes but can I borrow it now?”_

_The brunette grins to himself. He rather enjoys this. “Fine. Five seconds.”_

_Sungjun grabs the pencil and starts copying out the Venn diagram the professor had scribbled on the board. Yein starts counting aloud._

_Sungjun is nowhere near done by the time Yein hits zero, so he protests as Yein grabs the pencil back, grinning evilly._

_(Of course, after the lesson Yein gives him the pencil and his own Venn diagram to copy. Sungjun gives him a disgruntled, slightly bemused look and does so. Yein can’t really explain why he enjoys messing with Sungjun.)_

* * *

 

It’s Jinwook’s birthday and Wooseok has invited Yein to his birthday party.

 

Or, in his words: _Yeinnie come with me to Jinwook’s party so I don’t screw up and look like a total loser in front of the guy I might possibly be in love with_.

 

Wooseok’s words, not his. It was nice that Wooseok thought of him as moral support though.

 

So here he is milling around in the living room of Jinwook and Sungjun’s apartment. There are a few other people Yein knows in attendance, other than Wooseok. He’s just having a conversation with Changhyun about the morality of crepes with no filling (“ _without filling it’s just a rolled-up extra-thin pancake!” “with filling it’s basically diabetes in a thinly-veiled disguise of crust and carbohydrates”_ ) when he spots Sungjun in the kitchen downing a shot.

 

If Sungjun gets drunk off his ass again, Yein is leaving. Right there and then, with or without Wooseok. Preferably without. Wooseok will inevitably come with Jinwook, and Yein would actually like to get some sleep that night, thank you very much.

 

Yein turns back to Changhyun to find that he’s been stolen by Gyujin and they’re dancing on the makeshift dance floor with little care for spatial awareness.

 

Yein watches them for a moment, so completely in love, before idly wondering if Sungjun likes dancing.

 

* * *

 

_Yein is humming along to the tune of ‘I Need U’ as the professor drones on about how important shoes were to the complexities of one’s life._

_He hears similar humming to the side and turns his head slightly to find Sungjun also bobbing along to the beat, muttering the lyrics softly._

_“You’re an Army?” Yein mouths._

_Sungjun smiles and nods. “Wooseok is a huge fan. He got me into them,” he mouths back._

_Yein smiles a little and says, “Me too.”_

_A few minutes later, he feels a tap on his wrist._

_“Who’s your bias?”_

_“Jin,” Yein replies immediately. “It’s so cute how he takes care of everybody like that.”_

_“Mine’s Rap Monster. Funny how the two of them are like the mom and the dad of the group.”_

_‘Another fact I know about him,’ Yein thinks. “Yeah,” he says aloud._

 

* * *

 

As Yein predicted, Sungjun got drunk. As Yein had not predicted, however, Yein had also gotten drunk.

 

Wooseok was only a little perturbed when his make-out session with Jinwook had been interrupted by Official Beagles Hwanhee & Dongyeol so that both he and Jinwook could run damage control. But after all, it was bros before hoes. Even if Jinwook technically was a bro too.

 

Wooseok carefully lifts Yein from the couch, where he had passed out cold. He treks past the living room, where Jinwook is trying to coax Sungjun out from under the table.

 

“Jinnie,” Wooseok calls, and Jinwook turns to give him a quick smile.

 

“’Night, baby.” _Sorry._ His expression says, and Wooseok reads him like an open book.

 

Sungjun sighs dramatically. “Guys, I think I’m in love.”

 

Both Wooseok and Jinwook freeze in shock, before turning to stare at him.

 

“With who?” Jinwook ventures.

 

Sungjun sighs again. “There’s this guy in my philosophy class. He’s cute.”

 

“And?” Jinwook prodded.

 

“He has brown hair. It looks really soft. I’ve never touched it though,” Sungjun’s voice takes on a dreamy quality. “And rabbit teeth. They’re adorable. And his voice, it’s really high. Cute.”

 

He’s rambling by now, but Wooseok and Jinwook have already exchanged knowing looks.

 

As one, they turn to look at the brunette boy sleeping peacefully in Wooseok’s arms.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you believe in heaven and hell?” Sungjun asks quietly one day._

_Yein nods along. “Yeah. I guess. Why?”_

_“Because I think Professor Marc is the human embodiment of hell.” Sungjun states very seriously._

_“Wouldn’t that mean the devil?” Yein inquires._

_“Nah. The devil rules hell. Professor Marc is hell.” Sungjun clarifies._

_“Well who rules Professor Marc then?”_

_“In bed? Probably Coach Dove.” Sungjun says flippantly, and Yein chokes._

_“Sungjun!”_

_“What?” he’s grinning. Idiot._

_“You can’t just say stuff like that!”_

_“But it’s true, have you seen that woman? And it isn’t exactly a huge secret that they like each other—“_

_“Sungjun, do you know the meaning of the word ‘subtle’?”_

 

* * *

 

“Ask him out,” Jinwook insists.

 

Sungjun groans and puts his head in his hands. “Give me a break, hyung.”

 

“I will. After you admit—sober—that you’re in love with Yein and you need to ask him out,” Jinwook commands.

 

“I barely even know Yein,” Sungjun protests. “I only know his bias in BTS is Jin.”

 

“That’s a great start!” Jinwook cheers. “Start small. Ask him out for coffee after your philosophy lecture.”

 

So that’s how Sungjun ends up awkwardly waiting for Yein after class, standing in the aisle and shifting around to let people walk past.

 

“Are you waiting for me, Sungjun?” Yein questions, noticing him standing there.

 

Sungjun nods stiffly. “Uh, yeah. I was wondering… if you would like to go for coffee?”

 

Yein is silent for a few minutes. Sungjun contemplates running away and committing kamikaze. Then the brunette says, “Like a date?”

 

Sungjun can practically hear Jinwook telling him to say yes. That’s probably unhealthy. “Sure. If you want,” he tacks on hastily.

 

Yein considers this. It’s the most nerve-wracking moments of Sungjun’s life.

 

Then he shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

 

(He might just be squealing on the inside, though.)

 

* * *

 

It’s a good date. It’s a _great_ date, even if Yein hadn’t expected it.

 

And after this coffee date, there’s a lunch date. Then a dinner date, then a movie date, then Wooseok walks into his and Yein’s apartment one fine day to find Yein and Sungjun making out on the coach.

 

“Yah! Get a room!” Wooseok complains, heading into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk. “And when did you two get this serious anyway? Like, how did this happen?”

 

The two share a look. “I have no idea,” Yein confesses.

 

Sungjun is grinning. “Me neither.”


End file.
